


Ghastly

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Edeleth, Established Relationship, F/F, Magic, Sex Toys, Tentacles, explicit hand holding, in which Edelgard gets jealous of a magical sex toy with tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: As Byleth explained, Edelgard merely stared at the eerie ‘toy.’She counted six tentacles coming out of the ‘ball’, and she watched one of them twitch.Edelgard cringed, complaining as she found the strange thing somewhat repugnant;“Ghastly.”This is a fic to celebrate reaching 1,500 followers on twitter, and was voted on by a poll there.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Ghastly

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to finish writing this one sooner but I had some deadlines for uni assignments, plus was dealing with some personal stuff, so it took me more days than what I expected to finish writing this fic!
> 
> Anyway, if you voted on my poll on twitter, you know what to expect!  
> The cursed pwp is finally here! It's literally just to write tentacles because I'm horrible and wanted to try a kink I've never written before...so yeah, that's it! Enjoy!

When Byleth arrived to their bedroom, her wife was already inside waiting for her on the bed. She was reading a book, but once she saw Byleth enter and lock the door, she quickly set it down. As Byleth approached her, Edelgard’s face lit up with joy.

“Did you buy anything?” she excitedly asked Byleth, only for Byleth to nod and smile.

“Of course I did, El!”

Byleth then showed her wife the bag she had brought. It looked as if something big and round was inside, and Edelgard’s curiosity immediately peaked. As Byleth sat on the bed next to her, Edelgard scooted over to her, close enough to try to peek inside the bag.  
Byleth noticed her curiosity, and offered her wife the bag to take the object out of it.  
Edelgard couldn’t help a chuckle as she accepted, and her hand dug inside the bad until she could take the object out. But when she did so, she merely became confused;

“Is this a...ball? Like the ones children play games with?” she asked Byleth, with clear confusion in her voice.

But before Edelgard could comment that it wasn’t something she expected her wife to buy at the type of market she visited, Byleth quietly uttered some words, as her fingers touched the ball.

“...and release” Edelgard heard her wife quietly utter, as the ball started to shine under Byleth’s fingers.

To her surprise, the ball seemed to start to open.  
And Edelgard was horrified.  
As the ball stretched and opened, Edelgard threw it away from her. Byleth caught the ball just in time before it touched the ground, as Edelgard still stared with disgust.

“Byleth, what is that disgusting thing? Is that an octopus? Why on earth would you bring an octopus to our bed!”

As her wife cried out, Byleth tried to calm her down. The ball in her hand continued to expand, showing it’s tentacles growing out of its core like a very strange creature. Edelgard commented that it looked like an horrifying hybrid of a mythic sea creature and a horror story, and Byleth reassured her that it wasn’t a living creature but that it was, instead, a magical toy. 

“El, please! I swear it’s harmless! It’s a new invention at the market, and it has been tested! It’s safe, it’s only magic, I swear-”

With her wife reassuring her, Edelgard calmed down. She was still wary of the…’thing’, and she was somewhat repulsed by the way it slowly moved...but if anything, she was intrigued.  
Her silence invited Byleth to go on.

“El...the magic in it makes the toy respond to your words. You take the ball, and the tentacles find your sensitive spots. And at your command, they do things to you! I even have the instructions written on a paper, so that you know what words it reacts to!”

As Byleth explained, Edelgard merely stared at the eerie ‘toy.’  
She counted six tentacles coming out of the ‘ball’, and she watched one of them twitch.  
Edelgard cringed, complaining as she found the strange thing somewhat repugnant;

“Ghastly.”

Byleth merely laughed at her wife’s aversion.

“It’s not that strange! I mean it! But if you do hate it, I can get rid of it...although, I suspect you may change your mind if you see it in action. I can volunteer!”

Edelgard groaned, but she didn’t say ‘no.’ Byleth knew her well enough to know that deep down, she was very intrigued.  
So Byleth started to remove her clothes until she was bare naked, as her wife watched with lust and a little worry. When Byleth was finally done, she laid on her back over the mattress, and placed the ball over her stomach.  
Still holding it, she started talking to it;

“Ready. Find.”

With two simple words, Edelgard watched as the tentacles roamed her wife’s body, much like hands would. One tentacle wrapped itself around Byleth’s waist, as another rose to touch her cheek. Byleth smiled, and touched the tip with her fingers;

“More.”

With another word out of Byleth’s mouth, the remaining tentacles that laid dormant seemed to move. One touched her other cheek, having her face between two tentacles that caressed her. Another moved to one of her breasts,gently squeezing her. And yet another moved between her legs, finding her core and resting at her entrance.

“Fuck me” Byleth quietly whispered, and Edelgard was surprised to see the tentacle that rested by her entrance move, gently sliding inside her wife like a hand trying to make her come.

Edelgard was absolutely mesmerized by the show that unfolded; her wife, moaning as this...thing, brought her pleasure. As a tentacle penetrated her, gently moving in and out of her with rhythm, and as the remaining tentacles showered her with artificial affection, caressing her and groping her body. She leaned into one of the tentacles caressing her cheek, almost purring in delight at the touch.  
And Edelgard felt jealous. Jealous of this…’thing’ her wife was having fun with. 

“El…” Byleth quietly moaned, as her wife watched her intently.

Unable to control herself, Edelgard pushed the tentacles touching Byleth’s face away, to kiss her wife’s cheeks. As the two tentacles retreated, Edelgard leaned over to pamper her wife. She kissed her cheeks, her lips, her neck-  
As Edelgard showered her with sweet kisses, Byleth moaned again.  
And Edegard stopped for a moment, thinking.

“Can I…?” Edelgard wondered, as she caught glimpse of the tentacles retreating and a idea popped up in her head.

Before Byleth could notice what she was doing, Edelgard guided each tentacle to one of Byleth’s hands, spreading her arms wide. And as she suspected, the tentacles latched onto her wrists, mobilizing Byleth by restraining both her hands.  
Holding her down in the position that Edelgard wanted for her wife.

“Oh! El!” Byleth excitedly cried out, as her wife undressed and moved to sit on top of her to straddle her.

“Shh” Edelgard softly shushed her wife, placing a finger to Byleth’s lips, “we’ll do this together now, alright Byleth? Together, my love…”

With that, Edelgard grabbed one of the dormant tentacles, and brought it up to her entrance. Before Byleth could tell her about how the toy worked, the tentacle slid inside her. It started to move inside of Edelgard in the same way it moved inside Byleth, making Edelgard’s pleasure build up inside her in the same way Byleth’s was already.

“El...El, kiss me again” Byleth begged her wife once she saw the tentacle move, and Edelgard was unable to deny her wife’s request.

She bent down to kiss Byleth, their quiet moans getting entangled in their kiss. Her hands found her wife’s bound ones, moving to interlace her fingers with Byleth’s. To their surprise, the tentacles holding down Byleth’s wrists moved to grab Edelgard’s as well, bounding them together as they wrapped themselves around both Edelgard and Byleth’s wrists.  
But they barely noticed it, lost in their kiss.  
Byleth did notice, however, that when Edelgard pulled away, she seemed to be excited.

“My love...ah...tell it to go faster...ah…” Edelgard moaned, referring to the toy that was still going in and out of them.

Byleth was more than excited to obey her wife.

“Fuck...fuck faster. Deeper!” Byleth exclaimed, and the toy seemed to recognize her voice.

They both felt the tentacles move faster, starting to thrust into them with more force.  
They kissed again, lost in their passion as the toy brought them closer to orgasm. Their moans echoed in the bedroom, as some dormant tentacles moved to wrap around them, entangling them together.  
But neither of them noticed.  
Edelgard kept kissing her wife’s face, as Byleth’s grip on her hands tightened.  
Byleth was the first to come, throwing her head back and crying out Edelgard’s name as her wife kissed her neck.  
But it didn’t take long for Edelgard to come too, crying out Byleth’s name in her ear as her wife panted and gasped for air.

“Stop! Stop!” Byleth shouted as soon as her wife slumped on top of her, and the tentacles immediately froze in place.

Edelgard let out a heavy sigh, and thanked her wife for stopping them. After a second recovering her breath, she moved to get up- only to be yanked back on top of Byleth.  
It took them both a moment to realize that they were stuck to each other, tied up by the tentacles still wrapped around their wrists and waists.  
And both their faces burned red.

“Byleth, could you-?”

“Yes, El, hold on” Byleth answered, clearing her throat as she tried to hide her embarrassment, “retreat.”

Upon her command, the tentacles retreated back to the ball, finally freeing the pair.  
Once they could move again, they both sat up on the bed, reclining back in the pillows.  
Byleth grabbed the ball, and held it in her hands as she snuggled with her wife.

“You don’t expect me to sleep with that thing between us, do you?” Edelgard protested, as Byleth let out a quiet chuckle.

“No, I just plan on using it again after we rest” she explained, “after all it seems like we both enjoyed it, El. You seemed very, very, very happy... or are you a bit jealous, hm? You seemed jealous when I first used it on me...”

Edelgard’s face somehow became even more flustered than before, as she huffed.

“Nonsense, love. It’s merely a toy imbued with magic. Not a...living being, to be jealous of, or so to speak-”

Byleth smiled before snuggling even closer, burying her face in Edelgard’s neck.

“You don’t need to be jealous, El” Byleth purred near her ear, making Edelgard so red that she could be mistaken for her cape, “after all, it doesn’t compare to your touch. But it’s still nice since we can share it at the same time…”

Edelgard huffed again, slightly offended, as Byleth laughed again.

“As if I could ever be jealous of such a ghastly thing!”

Byleth kissed her wife’s cheek as an apology, assuring her wife that she trusted her word.  
And even if Byleth suspected it, Edelgard was too proud to admit she was right about both things: one, that Edelgard had loved the love session using this toy and wanted it again, getting even more ideas for new positions, and two, that Edelgard was, indeed, very much jealous of that thing and how much her wife had loved it.  
Edelgard loved it.  
And Edelgard hated it.  
That ghastly, ghastly thing.


End file.
